Detention Note
by CurlyQPride
Summary: Based off "The Breakfast Club". 8 students find their way to all recieve detention! With all the different personalities, everything clashes letting the madness begin! Will they get along?..Will they fall in love? ; LxL, MxM, MxM, BxN. R&R!


**Hey there! So I just wanted to let you all know that this fic will include 4 couples. Yes, 4 couples. 2 of which you may find totally crack…Whatever XD**

**So this certain fic will be based off one of my favorite movies, which I was inspired to do so while seeing the cover not too long ago… Breakfast Club.**

…**Well let's see how this goes!**

**Couples:**

**LightxL**

**MattxMello**

**MikamixMisa (Hey, atleast try it out XD)**

**BBxNaomi**

**This particular fic is one that represents the characters in a whole new light. First off, they are high school students, all same age, seniors. They will have new qualities that fit their characters but were not used within the Death Note mangas or anime.**

**The Death Note concept is not used within this story line as I wanted to have a fun fresh idea without crazy possessed Light. Oh, but don't get me wrong, my other fics will include the Death Note ideal.**

**Haha but for now, this will probably be my last authors note as for I will just straight write for this story!**

**This might be my first story to turn M do to sexual content and shiz…I'll just have to see how far I go. XD**

**R&R if you would love me to continue! Give me your feedback!**

**----------**

Thursday

------------

"And where exactly have you been Mr. Yagami?" Light looked up at the woman he wished he didn't have to see two classes a day. That bitter hag Ms. Finkly.

Not only was her last name ghastly, but so was her overall presence. "Fink" stood in front of the class as stiff as the clip board she was holding. A shameful teacher to have considering she filled in your typical stereotype of a mean, old, children loathing teacher. Cat eye glasses, the chains hanging down then behind her ears. Gray, tight bun fastened to the back of her bony head. She glared at Light with her stony, veiny eyes.

Light grew use to this, and the feeling of having all your peers, admirers, and those jealous of your ridiculous popularity having all eyes on you.

Light just gave Fink a cocky smile, "Doctors appointment."…As if lying couldn't get any easier.

Unfortunately, today was different.

And skipping class has ended from here, because Light gulped as he heard Finks dreaded suspicious words for the first time.

"Do you have a note?" her glare became more intense through his hideously aged glasses.

"Uhh…"

"Detention."

That hit Light's eardrums painfully. It was almost foreign.

"E-excuse me?" this small stutter cause a few senior girls to giggle bashfully.

"Detention Mr. Yagami. Saturday. Seven a.m sharp."

With that, the bell had rung through Light's ears along with Finks dastardly words.

"Misa! Oh my god, your not gonna believe it!" the other blonde practically shrieked across the hall.

Misa caught up with her fabulous friend, who shared the same shade of blonde, "Mello!" she ran up to him giving him a big bear hug.

Mello let go, "I'm so fucking pissed, I swear I could punch my history teacher in the face!"

Misa looked confused for a few moments, concerned, and then gasped, "Oh no, what happened Mello?"

Mello fixed his designer sunglasses and rested both hands on his waist in genuine anger.

"Richelle Bickens actually had the nerve to tell me my boots looked cheap, so I told her that the globes on her chest looked cheap, so she clawed at me and I backslapped that whore! And Mr. Keg actually set me for detention Saturday. That di-"

"Oh my god! **Raaaaaaaitoooo!**"

Mello was interrupted by his friends sudden shriek of joy, as she made a dash for the suddenly startled heartthrob across the hall.

Mello huffed and rolled his eyes, _still hung up on her ex I see…_

With that, he shuffled his feet in a rhythmic pattern, swaying his hips oozing his sexuality through the halls… That was until he felt a hard chest bump tight into his causing both to jump back a second. Revealed to Mello now was the famous red head quarter back of the school… His annoyance, tool of a lab partner. Matt grunted in response to this sudden collapse into the blonde, and straightened the trend he has sensationalized between many senior foot ball players… Those trademark goggles.

Mello snarled, "Watch your step asswipe."

"Ditto for you homo" Matt mumbled almost avoiding eye contact from Mello. The red head simply rushed by him trying to look more masculine than usual, his sports jacket creating the fake illusion of brick like shoulders.

Mello gave one last glare before stomping away, black boots squeaking from the turn around on the tiles.

_What the hell is that guys problem? Are my eyes friggin lazers or something? What a di-_

Again, Mello's train of thought was interrupted a recognizable screech to her ex.

However, he already reached biology by then.

_Dear god…_

_---------------_

"Light! I saw you at the mall yesterday! I tried to follow you and say hi, but you already reached your car and drove off!" Misa gave a pathetic pout, "I was so disappointed!"

Truth be told, Light knew Misa was following him and he made a run for his car once it had become apparent. If it was one thing he couldn't stand, it was that blonde clinging to his arm.

Like now.

"Hmph" was all he gave in response. What would it take to get her off his back?

Misa was Light's ex girlfriend, well, really, Light couldn't believe she had been his girlfriend at all. She to him had been like a monkey and it's banana. Enough for Light to dig his nails in his scalp with pure frustration.

Light was never attracted to her, but it had never occurred to Light as why he said yes to agreeing on a relationship between the two.

Misa wad considered a bombshell, big boobs, blonde hair, the whole kit and kaboodle. Light didn't like it. Infact, it was something that turned him off.

It all came clear as to why the prince of the school didn't go out with the typical blondes. It was all brought back two days ago when Light had laid in his bed.

He was hiding his sexuality from the school… His friends… His parents.

Unlike Mello, who was openly gay and had been with a few attractive college students as rumor had it, Mello had also been open his whole life. Light was hidden and already had what others considered the benefit as infatuated girls everywhere you turned. Light didn't even know Mello, but even though Mello was teased every now and then…Light was jealous of the bastard for having the balls to come out so long ago.

As he set his head in his pillow and shut his eyes, not only was he relaxed, but his thoughts of everything around him had cleared, thus, doubt wasn't a option in his daydreams and lone reminiscing. New thoughts had began to form freely.

5th grade. Sam Anders. Dark hair, sweat pants and denim jackets.

He was one of the odd ball kids who liked to poke holes in his erasers in the back of class and ignore the glory of enthusiastic lessons in the front.

That was because Sam was a smart arse. Every lesson was useless, and when kids found out about his unusual intelligence, behavior, and odd craving for creativity and art, they had pinned him as a outcast. He was a target for bullies and the hyena laughter of tween girls.

It was that one day where seats in the class were arranged so Light was facing Sam now.

When Light sat down and looked up at the strange kid, it was when he saw a first. Sam smiled up at Light, his dark blue eyes sparkling like white stars.

If cupid had come that valentines day as Sam handed Light a Looney Toons "Be Mine" Tweety card, Light could have sworn that bow and arrow is what has caused his heart to leap up into his throat.

That memory of when that bell rung and Light dashed out the room, throwing the card to the ground and then avoiding Sam at all cost to keep his stuck up friends… It was a painful one.

It was doubt that costed Light dearly.

A force in his mind controlled by popularity and tradition telling him how wrong it was.

_Was it wrong?_

It didn't matter, because once Sam got the hint Light refused to be around him, he frowned, walked away, and simple never spoke to Light again. That dark haired loners heart had actually opened up to Light unlike everyone else, due to a obvious crush, and Light had crushed it out of pure fear and peer pressure. It crushed Lights own heart.

It was the biggest mistake Light has ever made, and school year after school year he never even bothered to fix his problems with kids who weren't considered admirable such as he was.

This was the thought that had now ran about his senior mind. Realization.

Light is gay.

Not only was he gay, but he has a thing for loner freaks. Intellectual curious guys. Those unique enough to completely stand out from anyone else.

Even though he was now aware of this, one thing was for sure, the judgments of others and guys questioning Lights masculinity would cause his popularity to spiral down the drain, along with all those female admirers who helped him reach his status.

That's why it had to be kept a secret.

In the closet.

For good.

Despite his dirty little secret, he knew he would never make the same mistake again.

_Maybe if I do find a guy who likes me…We can keep our relationship a secret. How hard could it be._

Doubt rushed back in. High school was one hard place to be in.

_Forget it. I'm stuck with girls possibly as long as I live._

Although it pained him, it was something that stuck to him.

"Light, why so spacey cutie?" the obnoxious blonde had piped up.

Light shook his head away from the memory, "Umm, noth-"

"Misa!" a infuriated voice called out.

Misa snapped her head around to find Mrs. Fernandez stomping over, fire red heels like firecrackers on the tiles.

The angry Spanish teacher held a yellow sheet in front of Misa's face.

"Hola?" Misa giggled out nervously.

Mrs. Fernandez glared as Light ran off, leaving business between the two and finally happy to leave Misas clutches, "What is this Misa?!" she prodded her orange acrylic nail against the sheet she held up so viciously

Misa blinked, innocently holding her pointer finger to her lip, "Um.. Paper?"

"No Misa" she snapped at the blonde in her thick accent, "This is your restaurant assignment from last week."

"Oh."

"And let me ask you Misa just exactly what Carlos' handwriting is doing on _your _paper?" the Spanish teacher asked baring her bottom teeth.

A small flash back of the tan boy who was for some reason staring at Misa Misas chest and had agreed to do Misas work had come to her, "Misa Misa thinks Carlos is super nice and helped Misa!"

Mrs. Fernandez slapped her forehead in disbelief, "Miss Amane, by all your years of high school, this being your last, you must know this is cheating."

Misa blinked a few more times, "But…We weren't playing and games!" she declared with a airhead tone.

"Detention on Saturday Misa. No exceptions. If you need details, come by my class."

Misa pouted as Mrs. Fernandez walked away with no fern answer.

_How come all boy teachers and that one scary lady teacher from gym never punish Misa Misa? It just isn't fair!_

Matt growled when he took a hold of the nerds head and smashed it into the pale green locker.

"What did I tell you Mikami? Snitches get stitches. Now I have detention because of your ass!"

The black haired boy squirmed under the quarter backs sudden grasp.

"I have no choice! You beat me up either way!" Mikami squawked.

Suddenly, taking both arms of Matt, Mikami found inner strength to push Matt to the ground.

"Get off me!" his voice cracked when following the sudden action he had taken. Matt thudded to the ground in shock.

Principle Heinz passed by, eyes then widening as he caught the scene of one of the schools best students pushing the star football player on his butt, his Gameboy flying out his pocket then sliding through the tiles as Matt tried to reach for it now lying onto the ground.

"Mikami! I have not expected such from you!" the German accent showing a hint of anger as he wagged his finger at the boy.

"Mr. Heinz! No, I-!"

"Detention Teru! And you'll be sharing it with your victim here!" the principle specified sternly as he helped Matt up.

Mikami caught the slight laugh Matt made behind his hand. More then anything he wanted his inner anger to burst onto the red head.

"Do I make myself clear Mikami?"

Mikami fixed his glasses and hung his head in shame, "Crystal sir.."

With that, the principle walked off, leaving both boys by the locker. Matt couldn't wipe the cocky grin off his face as he patted Mikami on the back.

"Looks like were detention buddies calculator head."

----------------

_Punch, kick, kick, punch, kick, kick, punch._

The red bag pounded and swerved side to side, only dangling on that thick chain. All with the protection of this thick blue mat beneath her.

_Break time._

Finally, she took a seat on the bleachers and fixed her messy black ponytail, taking off the hardcore music she used to work out. She picked up her water bottle to take a drink, letting droplets go down her chin slowly and cooling her off.

"**Boo!**"

Naomi immediately coughed out the water, gurgling and heaving as the annoying read eyed bastard behind her gave a maniacal cackle.

Naomi turned around to shoot him a dirty look, "Just because we're locker partners doesn't mean we're friends Beyond!" she shouted giving the boy with a fit a laughter a shove back. He was wearing a usual outfit, the dark read jacket with the black t shirt underneath with baggy dark jeans. Naomi, however, was in complete workout material, spandex and all. It was almost embarrassing… Almost.

BB cleared his throat to speak, and looked at Naomi grinning, all with a gleam in his red eyes, "Scaring the living shit out of you verifies we're friends? I had no idea!"

Naomi huffed, taking another swig of water and wiping her mouth with the back of her arm, "What did I ever do to deserve a locker partner like you?" she spat at Beyond with venom.

BB was enjoying the attention way too much.

"Awww, c'mon, It's not my fault my locker partner is a complete rat."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "He saw you were in possession of drugs Beyond!"

"So? It still wasn't any of his business."

"I would've done the same!"

"I would've assumed it was because you cared about me." he smirked wickedly.

"As if creeper! I barely even know you!"

There was a small pause until Naomi crossed her arms and got more serious then before, coming face to face with the red eyed criminal in front of her, "It doesn't matter Juvie, your already in trouble anyway." she snarled, "Just like you always are. Did you really think you would of not got caught with marijuana in your locker?"

"You look really hott when you're pissed."

Noami grew exasperated as she chucked her water bottle at BB's torso.

"Leave!"

As far as Naomi could tell, they would never get along. Naomi had a life long dream to be a cop like her tough as nails mom. Many times, Naomi was compared the girl from the movie _Ms. Congeniality ,_ which, in some ways, she guess she could take as a compliment. However, BB was committing crimes from left to right.

How she would love to get that guy trapped in a pair of handcuffs and keep him under control for once.

BB backed away with a goofy grin, "Alright, alright. I'm going, so don't get your man panties in a knot!", and with that, the door shut and BB was out the gym.

_Damn_ _stoner…_

Naomi turned back to get all frustration out onto that pretty little red punching bag . She immediately swung her fist around…And instead hit something that cracked.

Her L.A teachers jaw.

"Dude! Naomi, that hurt man!"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Warner, I really didn't mean-"

He held his hand out keeping her away for a moment, other hand rubbing gray beard. He then patted and fixed up his tie-dye shirt and fixed his now crooked round glasses.

"It's alright little fire. I think I dropped my medallion from the impact though!" he laughed.

_Little fire…Those nicknames for his students are starting to get annoying._

Naomi smiled nervously until the "groovy" teacher had a now more stern expression.

"Listen little fire, I know sometimes you gotta fight the power and authority, and that's totally cool and groovy, but man, sometimes the man know what he's talking about, and the man needs to have a say. Like a mama bear, you know what I mean?"

Naomi sighed remembering the events from today in history class, "Mr. Warner, I think I had the right to disagree with your ideas of fighting back. Haven't you heard of self defense? Not everyone in the world is made of smiley faces, sometimes others need to push each other off."

"I know that little fire, but when the baby bear raises its voice at the mama bear it causes problems with the whole forest. That's why-"

Naomi grew really frustrated, "We're fucking humans Mr. Warner! Not bears! We don't live in a forest, we're in a school!"

Her L.A teacher became wide eyed at Naomi's sudden rage, "Hey, why be angry when and yell at the authority when we can come to a agreement little fire?"

Her L.A teachers calm tone really fueled Naomi's irritation, "And stop calling me little fire! It's Naomi! Ni-oh-me! Say it with me! And your ideas on human communication is completely… Well excuse my French, but completely fucked up! People fight back! What do you think the fucking police do?"

Mr. Warner stepped back frightened a bit, "Now chill my student. I'm one for freedom but it seems that your disrespect has me no choice but to put you under the force of the man!"

"And that is?" Naomi growled.

"I think they call the bummer of a time detention. Ask Ms. Finkly about it.." he cringed, "she knows about putting the animals in cages and stuff."

Naomi went to say something back at the teacher she despised the most at the moment before he started to walk away with some last words.

"I'm totally sorry Naomi, but your just the tiger that needs to be trained." he gave one last smile before holding his pointer and middle finger up, "Now peace little fire! Learn your new lessons to guild you to new paths!"

He left, leaving Naomi to kick her punching bag with full force.

_Damn hippie!_

_--------------------_

Here he was, floating through the halls almost like a ghost. When the school bell rang indicating the end, kids practically flew out the doors to do their out door activities and hand out with friends.

But nobody knew who he was so it didn't matter what he did. He was just non existent.

He sat in the back of all classes, going through assignments with complete ease and not even having to listen to the teachers. It didn't make a difference, he was in a orphanage for those with talented minds, but he still wanted to be a senior for his age… Like any 17 year old.

He didn't like to socialize in the least bit because _no one_ understood him. He was just a outcast. A freak. A loner.

And that's why he took a vow of silence. Why talk to others when others don't appreciate your words? It's entirely useless. Even to teachers…Because they didn't seem to understand his behavior as well.

"L! Psst!"

Well, except for one… Although, with a vow of silence, there are no exceptions.

Ms. Melody, L's 2nd period and after school art teacher…

L smiled and immediately rushed in her classroom with no fear of other people… Considering he was her only after school student. What ever happened to the creative kids?

Ms. Melody smiled, fastening her brown wavy hair into a low ponytail. She was a woman in her 30's who wore clothes that practically screamed artist, such as dirty boots covered in paint, t-shirt, and ripped up bright jeans…Actually all that was covered in paint. L immediately took off his backpack, adjusting his long sleeve white shirt under his black hoodie.

Ms. Melody laughed and ruffled L's hair, "Well you know the drill as my only student, take out a piece of paper and well…Haha, be yourself!" she said genuinely taking a seat next to L to observe his work.

Ms. Melody was the nicest human being L had ever encountered.

It all started in the beginning of the senior year. L hated all his classes, but his only hope and the only thing he looked forward was his second period art.

He would rush from his locker and take a seat in the back like always, but he would draw away to his hearts content, munching on small cookies and moving his pencil a mile a minute. Or brush. Or pen.

Ms. Melody seemed to skim through her lessons but couldn't help notice the black haired kid hidden the shadows behind the back. It had been days she noticed this kid in particular seeming to ignore her lessons. She simply found it humorous.

It occurred to her, _Why should someone so passionate about art follow someone else's instructions on it?_

So one day, when that bell rung and all came pouring out the class, she noticed the shy black haired boy still moving his pen to his desires.

Ms. Melody crept slowly to the back and peered at the paper behind his shoulder staring at the work he had created without L's knowledge of the woman standing behind him. Ms. Melody went over the details with her eyes absolutely outstanded. He had been drawing eyes. Eyes or all kinds and different shapes. They were entirely realistic and just… _Gorgeous._

"That is amazing!"

All the sudden the black haired boy freaked out a bit in his seat, blushing like mad realizing someone had been watching him drawing. He simply flipped his paper over embarrassed.

Ms. Melody felt a bit bad for scaring the boy, "Oh no! I'm- I'm truly sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you! It's just, your drawing is absolutely beautiful."

L look away smiling a bit. If only he could say thank you, because he's not the kind of guy who receives compliments that much.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't seem to catch you name! Haha, you're my student for petes sakes!"

L sat in his chair simply looking at his desk. What else was he suppose to do?

Ms. Melody looked a bit concerned, "Not to be nosy, but do you speak?"

L shook his head and expected the same reaction everyone else would have to this, and that would be to freak out a bit and walk off…But Ms. Melody was the first teacher…Well, first person, who didn't.

"Oh that is fine! Why does a artist need to speak anyway? They speak through their work!"

How interesting and admirable!"

L smiled wide and genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. That when he took a sheet and scribble a large "L" on the top, and pointed it towards Ms. Melody.

She looked a bit confused, "L?"

He then put underneath "My name"

"Oh! What a interesting name for such a unique boy! Now let me ask you L… Do you take any after school programs? Write onto the sheet if you'd like, your silence I will consider sacred if you want me to!" she smiled, waving her hands around enthusiastically.

That was when something finally good had came into L's life, because of the way Ms. Melody watched movies with L after school and complimented his art and made sure to read anything he had to say… Ms. Melody had practically become L's mother, and L couldn't be any happier.

Ms. Melody cared about L deeply because she knew the kinds of things he went through, all because of the day when L had admitted how he see's Ms. Melody herself as a mother figure because of his extreme lack of love and family. He had written it all in his blue notebook which he always used to write to her.

Of course, when L left and Ms. Melody read the note, she started to go into hysterical sobs.

It wasn't fair somebody so kind could have a life so screwed over. That bond between teacher and student immediately did become one of best friend and best friend, mother and son. Whichever way they looked at it, it didn't matter.

L began to write immediately in his blue book.

"Uh oh… L, your writing quite quickly there. I can tell this isn't good new!" she laughed.

She glanced at the book.

"_I have received detention today in Mr. Bowman's class for not speaking. He asked me a question today for the first time and I couldn't answer him… Obviously._

"Oh no, sweetie!" she spoke up, "I cant speak to him for you! That really is not fair at all-!" Ms. Melody was interrupted buy more scribbles in the notebook. She looked over.

"_It's fine… I never had detention before, it might be a…interesting experience."_

Ms. Melody cracked up a bit, "Never in my life have I heard a student so ready for detention!"

L smiled wide back almost indicating a laugh.

It was then Ms. Melody went in full mother mode, "Please don't tell me you didn't get any sleep last night. Those bags are growing, don't think I didn't notice!" she wagged her finger, "and I saw you falling asleep in my art class! Don't think just because we get along doesn't mean I won't fail you, and besides, future detectives need their sleep, don't they? You do want do be a detective, am I correct?"

L rolled his eyes playfully.

There was a awkward pause until Ms. Melody cracked up and L grinned biting back laughter that would come.

_I have a funny feeling about Saturday…_

_----------------_

**Lolol sorry last comment, Ms Melody TOTALLY remind me of Ms. Honey from Matilda! Does anyone see the similarities? No? *ahem***

**Anyway, review, because if you want me to update, you will be rewarded with all that will happen on Saturday XD**


End file.
